Developments in speech synthesis and computer animation enable the real-time synthesis of faces that look like real people. With recent advances in speech recognition, natural language interpretation and speech synthesis, conversational interfaces are finding wider acceptance. Collectively, these technologies can be used to produce human-like or animated interactive avatars.